The Unbearable Lightness of Drabbles
by xyzisme
Summary: Zutara drabbleseries! Mostly Zutara, some Taang, others. Second chapter - the start of a drabbleseries. Katara tries to seduce Zuko to get revenge for his 'wrongs', with disastrous, hilarious and unexpected results. Crack-ish.
1. MizJoely's Gift Drabble aka The Marriage

**DISCLAIMER: This ISN'T my work, it belongs to MizJoely. But I am using this as a base for the start of my drabbles on Avatar. This was a reward for getting the 100th (I think) review on her story. Go read it!  
**

* * *

Katara sighed. "I can't believe we survived all that." She snuggled closer, reveling in the warmth of Zuko's arms wrapped closely around her.

Zuko leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Unfortunately, it isn't over yet."

Katara stared up at him in alarm. "What else do we have to face?"

Zuko's face broke out in a broad grin. "Our wedding. The first between a Fire Lord and a Water Tribe Chief's daughter. Should be quite the headache."

Katara groaned. "Great. Just great."

Zuko's laughter only lasted as long as it took his betrothed to pull him down for a deep, lingering kiss. "You'd better be worth it, hot shot," she whispered against his lips as the kiss ended. "That's all I'm gonna say about that."

* * *

**A/N: Cute and short. :) Read my other story too.**


	2. Red is for Anger: drabbleseries pt I

**Avatar Drabbles**

**A/N: So, here we go. The start of a drabble series. For those who are confused, this is before The Southern Raiders but after The Boiling Rock. Characters might be slightly OOC, and ignore the slight crack-fic feel. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you like it. :D**

**The chapters will be named after colors and emotions they represent. Thus the first - red is normally associated with anger. No explanation needed.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Red is for anger  
**Katara was angry again. As she walked through the temple with a cloud of doom above her head, she barely noticed the Duke's yelp on seeing her, Haru and Teo quickly skidding back into the room from which they had just emerged. Sokka was foolish enough to stand in her way, saying something about PMS, and was immediately frozen to the wall. She ignored his yelps and proceeded.

Aang came up behind her and began to unfreeze Sokka. His firebending had really improved, no thanks to that JERKBENDER. Aang started a sentence before Toph clamped her hand over his mouth. Katara turned around, the cloud of doom moved over Aang and he gulped and looked up nervously before squeaking something. "Nothing, please continue," he said, then clutched at his throat and tried a deeper tone. But by then Katara had already stomped on. Toph looked at the Powerful and All Mighty Avatar trying to get his voice to go deeper. "Twinkletoes, that was an epic fail."

With a few strategically placed rocks pushing Sokka courtesy of Toph's disgust at Aang's failed attempts (both at a deep voice and getting Sokka out of ice), the ice shattered and he collapsed on the floor, shivering. "AAAANG," he whined. "Heat me up!"

Meanwhile, Katara continued on her path of destruction. Was there no one brave enough in the temple to stop her? Someone who could save the land? Where was this valiant person? It certainly wasn't Sokka, who lay on the floor complaining about the cold, or Aang, who was failing to use his firebending to heat Sokka up. Toph was laughing too hard to care, and the Duke, Haru and Teo were cowering in one of the rooms of the temple, which ruled them out effectively.

Zuko turned the corridor to see a very angry Katara heading towards him. He peeked around her, and saw the remains of the people she had left behind. This was bad. Trying desperately to think of what he had done and coming up with nothing, Zuko decided repentance was the way to go. "I'm sorry!" he said, as Katara approached him with the cloud of doom above her head. Nope, no savior of the temple here.

The cloud glanced between Katara and Zuko and slowly but surely transferred itself to stay securely above a very nervous Zuko. The cloud was now giving out slight rumbles, and soon rain began to fall from it onto a disgruntled firebender. "Um, Katara?" he asked grumpily, looking from the cloud to Katara's thunderous face.

Katara seemed to explode, and the rain began to fall harder and harder on Zuko, until he was soaked and being pelted by industrial size raindrops. "WHY are you apologizing when you didn't do anything? WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled, a small muscle twitching above her forehead. For some reason, this seemed to scare Zuko more than the cloud above his head. "Er, nothing?" he ventured, making it sound more like a question and cursing the day he decided to be good and teach the Avatar firebending.

Katara was not pacified. "I know you've done _something_ Zuko, and when I find out, no one in the Air Temple will be able to protect you! I warned you, one slip up, one sign you might change your mind and I would end you. Don't give me a reason," she warned. **(A/N - She says this exactly as she said it at the end of Western Air Temple)**

Zuko glowered for a second, and then glanced uncertainly at the destruction behind Katara. "Look, Katara, I have done enough to make you trust me. I helped bring your father back from a fire nation prison, I taught Aang firebending, I was even Toph's slave till her feet were better! I don't know what your problem is, but I think you should get over it. You certainly aren't protecting them from me, I should be protecting THEM from YOU!" Zuko's voice had risen steadily throughout the speech and by the end he was yelling at a dumbfounded Katara, who had never had him stand up to her before.

All the observers of the scene had frozen in shock as Katara had, except Toph, who remained serene. "Is Zuko screwed?" Aang whispered in awe. "Wait for it..." Toph said.

Everyone watched, mesmerized, as the cloud suddenly produced lightning (not enough to kill her, enough to give her a shock to make her hair begin to stand up) and zapped Katara. Zuko looked up in terror at the cloud for betraying him like that. "Now he is," Toph said contentedly as Katara chased Zuko down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N2: Who else loves how Toph knows everything despite blindness?**

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: "So, I should...seduce Zuko?" Katara asked uncertainly. "Exactly," Toph smirked. **EEK!**

**Recommendations for fics to read: Zutara Week '08 (Jade Sabre) and A Matter of Honor (Adridere). Amazing Zutara fics, but the second is rated M for a reason. Don't read if you're not old enough.**

**Ps: The previous chapter was a gift by MizJoely for the 400th review, not the 100th!**

I found the perfect picture on deviantart for this story. It's not mine and was not made for the story, but I love it :) http://rockie-roadeDOTdeviantartDOTcom/art/Avatar-A-chance-of-showers-84300494  



	3. Orange is for Danger: ds pt II

**Enjoy! A double update - for both my stories!**

**

* * *

**

**Orange is for danger  
**

"I don't care _where_ you try to hide, I _will _find you!" Everyone at the temple was in hiding once again, now that Katara was in another rage about Zuko. She heard a muffled "Eep!" from one of the empty rooms, but it was a false alarm - it was only Haru.

She turned to exit the room but soon found her feet attached to the ground by rock. "TOPH! $*#!" was her response when she saw Toph at the doorway. "Let me out of here right now so that I can kill you!"

"Tempting as that offer is, Katara, you need to listen to this," Toph said. Katara tried to turn away, realized she couldn't, and placed her hands over her ears in a very dignified manner, yelling "NANANANA I can't hear you! I know you're just going to tell me to forgive Zuko, and I've heard enough of that from Aang." Toph's next words, which she heard despite her attempts not to do so, surprised her.

"Katara, you need to think about what you've been doing to the rest of us at the temple. If it was Zuko, I would say, get him. But look at Haru. Look at how pathetic he is," Toph said. Ignoring Haru's aggravation and later subtle exit from the room, she continued. "I _want _to help you get revenge on Zuko, but why not do it in a more effective way? He seems to be taking your current treatment as penance. What I tell you _will_ work, and even Aang will think you're trying. You win on all counts."

If Katara was smarter, she would have wondered what was in it for Toph. As it was, all she said was, "I'm listening."

It took a few minutes and repitions - Katara insisted on exclaiming "WHAT?" a lot - for Toph to finish explaining her plan. It took even longer to convince Katara it was a good idea.

"So, I should...seduce Zuko?" Katara asked uncertainly. "Exactly," Toph smirked. "He's used to your hate, but your adoration will totally blind-side him. He won't know what to think, and he'll be forced to reveal his true intentions, whatever they are."

"But what if he _actually _likes me?" she asked. "Not to worry," Toph replied. "There's some girl with knives who he likes in the Fire Nation. You won't do anything to him but make him uncomfortable." Katara thought it over.

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed, and Toph hid a grin. "But I don't really know how to seduce someone..." she trailed off.

"Not to worry, Sugar Queen. I'll demonstrate. Not on you," she added hastily as Katara took a step back. "But don't be so homophobic." She knew Katara didn't have the faintest idea what the word meant. "I'll demonstrate on Aang."

Katara thought it over, and discovered she didn't feel a pang at the thought. Toph was only demonstrating, Aang wouldn't be hurt by it. Besides, she was pretty sure Toph fished on the other side of the island **(A/N - guess what that means!)**. How wrong she was.

* * *

**more crack-fic! **

**title: orange sometimes represents danger, and this plan _will_ be dangerous!**

**recommended reads: Zutara Week '08 (Jade Sabre)  
A Matter of Honor (Adridere)**


	4. Yellow is for Fear: drabbleseries pt III

**Hope you likey.

* * *

**

**Yellow is for fear**

Zuko was afraid. He was very very afraid. In fact, this mysterious terror seemed to have struck Aang as well. He didn't know why Aang was afraid, but he knew that Katara was being nice to him, which meant that something was wrong. Very wrong. Katara couldn't be nice to him. Even when he and Sokka had come back with her father from the Boiling Rock, she had not softened in her behavior towards him. So there had to be some sinister reason for her sudden change.

At the moment, he was cautiously peering around the door into the hall. It appeared empty, and he cautiously began to step out in the hall when he heard a voice behind him and jumped with a very unmanly scream.

"_EEP_!" Kicking himself for the weakness, especially when he realized who it was, he smiled cautiously. "Hello, Katara," he said in an unnaturally deep voice.

"Oh, Zuko, is something wrong with your throat?" said Katara in a stilted manner. "_Ouch!_" She rubbed the back of her head. "Stupid rocks," she muttered in her normal voice.

"What?" Zuko was now thoroughly confused, and back to his normal voice as well.

"HAHAHAHAHA," laughed Katara loudly, perplexing Zuko even more. "Nothing. _It_ was just _the _earth." She speaks in an unnatural tone, with emphasis on all the wrong words, and resembles one of the actors in the terrible plays by the Ember Island Players that his mother used to take their family for.

Before Zuko could even begin to try and understand or explain her behavior, Katara was literally gliding away down the hall. He peered at her. "Is the earth _moving _beneath your feet?"

"_No,_" she giggled. Wait a minute, giggled?

"Katara, are you sure Sokka didn't give you any cactus juice?" But she was gone, only leaving a perplexed Zuko behind.

* * *

Aang, meanwhile, was trying to avoid his earthbending teacher, who seemed to have lost her mind. He speeded past Sokka and Suki, trying to keep his feet off the ground as much as possible. Sokka and Suki froze, moved apart, and began to speak very fast, "We weren't doing anything. Suki hurt her mouth!"

"Sokka!"

"What?"

"He's gone." She accompanied the statement with a kiss, and they both moved back to their previous activity.

"Guys," came Toph's voice. They both broke apart guiltily and began wild explanations. "Save it, I saw what you guys were doing."

"Oh," Sokka mumbled. "_Wait_, that's not funny any more! Tell her, Suki!"

"I don't know, Sokka, it still makes _me_ laugh."

"Suki, you're meant to back me up!"

"GUYS!" Toph interrupted. "Sorry to break up your...whatever, but have you seen Aang?" Both of them point in his direction. "Thanks."

* * *

"Twiiiiiinkles, I know you're there." Toph's voice echoed eerily across the room. The room was a large hall that the monks used for their receptions, on the rare occasions that honorable guests visited. It was a ballroom really, with ornate carvings of dancing people on the walls. "You know, if you're even touching one of the walls I know where you are."

Aang hastily removed one of his fingers from the ceiling, where he was floating with the aid of an air bubble. He shifted his position, and the rocks Toph had aimed at his former location fell to the ground harmlessly. Toph grumbled, and a sudden burst of courage caused Aang to come down to the ground. He was the Avatar after all, he could face Toph.

He deflected the earth prison she sent his way (his earthbending really _has _improved). "Look, Toph," he began. "Whatever it was I did, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it. But could you please tell me what I did? I'm sure I didn't mean it."

"It's not what you did, Aang, it's what you didn't do."

He briefly noticed that this was possibly the first time that she had used his real name before a

pair of earth gloves in the style of the Dai Li caught him off guard and sent him flying helplessly until he slammed surprisingly softly against the wall, his arms by his sides, his feet still on the ground. She stalked towards him in what seemed to be anger and he flinched slightly, closing his eyes in fear. So much for being the Avatar. Still, Toph was scarier than Ozai.

Toph didn't know what she was doing. She had seen Katara's first (failed) attempt at even talking to Zuko and taken her away before she did anything stupid and made him suspicious. She had left Katara after finding Haru for Katara to practice talking to as though he were Zuko, although Haru just thought they were practicing to be in disguise. All she knew was that Aang's heart didn't beat faster when Katara entered the room any more. It might have been due to the time she could feel them spending in one of the rooms in the temple, discussing their issues. She was probably crazy, but some small part of her - possibly the glass of cactus juice - was propelling her forward.

Aang suddenly felt a pair of warm lips at his mouth. His eyes sprang open in surprise. What was

Toph doing? Up close, he could see the blush on her cheeks and her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks. Her eyes were screwed shut. His eyes slowly closed, and when he realized the earth gloves were no longer around his hands, they wound around her waist.

And that was why Katara found Sokka out cold in front of a suspiciously empty room.

* * *

**awww dorky!Zuko. how I love him :) dorky!Katara is pretty funny too! **

**A little Sukka for you guys :) **

**I realized this is not so much a drabbleseries as a crack-fic. Oh well. **

**I hoped you liked the Taang, and Toph wasn't too OOC. Basically I think if she really liked someone she would be shy but just go for it, especially if she senses he's not that not into her. **

**title: yellow-bellied coward - yellow signifies fear  
**


	5. Green is for Jealousy: ds pt IV

**3. Green is for Jealousy: ds pt III**

"Sifu _Hot_man." Katara stared seriously at herself in the mirror before she burst out laughing. After her laughter died, she clutched at her hair in frustration. "ARGH! Why can't I think of anything?" She stomped around for a while.

Looking out of the window, she realized it was time for her to go make dinner. As she flung the door open, Zuko fell into the room. He turned bright red and began to stammer, "I didn't hear anything!" Katara's face matched his and she was about to rage at him before she realized she was meant to be nice to him. Anyway, it didn't matter. She hadn't said anything incriminating. She smiled at him instead, and was gratified by a flabbergasted look on his face.

When he said he hadn't heard anything, he wasn't being fully honest. He heard her laughing and then raging at herself, but had no idea what she was talking about. Still, he wished he had some idea what she was plotting.

He wandered around, deep in his thoughts, and entered one of the deserted rooms in the temple.

"Wha...?" His pupil and his pupil's earthbending teacher were locking lips. This _couldn't_ be Aang and Toph. Aliens must have invaded their bodies. Fortunately his reaction was not as extreme as Sokka's. He didn't fall to the floor in a faint, instead choosing to ask them (politely) what was going on.

"WHAT IN THE DRAGONS' NAMES ARE YOU DOING?" They leapt apart, not having previously noted his presence. Aang gave him a horrified glance and grabbed Toph, airbending them out of the room, with her yelling, "I'll pay you baaaaaack!" as she left.

* * *

Aang wasn't sure what he felt at the sight of Katara openly flirting with Zuko. Sure, he liked Toph now (she was an _amazing _kisser, and they were both learning fast) but it was hard to let go of Katara just like that after being fixated on her for so long.

He could tell what Sokka felt - he was still in a state of shock about Aang and Toph, and somehow failed to notice Katara entirely. Everyone else was as confused as he was. However, Aang decided it had reached a head when Zuko got up at the end of the meal and Katara followed him instead of staying to clean up as usual. The others would manage that job, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her going in there. However, he swallowed a sigh and reached for Toph's hand, and knew it would be fine once he touched her hand.

* * *

"Hey, Zook-ster," Katara mumbled to herself outside Zuko's door before following him inside. Once she entered the room, he realized she had been behind him, and spun around in confusion (a familiar emotion for him recently. She braced herself and dipped into the well of courage she didn't know she had.

"Zuko, you're such a wench," she said. "Remember when you tied me to that tree?" trying a softer, sultrier voice. "You know, I've been noticing the way you look _so_ good lately. Extremely good. Like so good that your goodness is so clear. It's just good! You look very good," she elaborated. "You know, I read this story once where a really good guy suddenly met this rainbow-bender and fell in love with her, but I know you're not that shallow!"

Zuko, now firmly convinced that she had gone crazy, thought to himself, "You just had to be good, didn't you? Oh, why don't I join the Avatar and the person who's hated you and been trying to KILL you!" He sat heavily on the bed, more perplexed than ever, staring down at the floor. He again failed to notice that Katara had not yet left.

Looking up, he realized she was talking about naming their daughter Karena and flushed deeply. _Children?_ She must be really far gone. He feels a surge of pity for her, and then further embarrassment when he realizes that the prospect of having children with her would not be that bad. Damn his teenage hormones!

Desperately trying to distract himself from his thoughts, Zuko rose abruptly from the bed and began talking to Katara, interrupting her right in the middle of her story where a Waterbender named Latara met an attractive Firebender name Kuko and they shared a forbidden love. She was annoyed, it had taken her time to think of that story and it was having a very pleasing effect on him. He had turned an attractive tomato red, and even as he tried to speak clearly was stuttering and stammering.

"Latara-I mean Katara. Katara! I think you should, um, heal yourself. Don't get me wrong," he rushed. "There's nothing wrong with you, it's just that you seem-you seem a bit...under the weather lately?" It turned into a question.

"Weather?" Katara asked. "Oh, Zuko! Are you suggesting we go for a moonlit walk together? That would be _wonderful!_" She had no idea where this gibberish was sprouting from - probably the terribly written romance scrolls which she had found in Wan Shi Tong's library by accident. She seemed to have somehow squashed the part of her which felt shame. She was enjoying this greatly.

Quickly grabbing Zuko's muscular (but not too much so) arm before he could protest, she dragged him out of the room. Just as they made their way into the (now deserted) area near the fountain, Katara's instincts spiked up and she flung her whip out.

Too late. They were both well and truly trapped in earthen gloves similar to those used by the Dai Li. Zuko groaned. How could he have not predicted this? It was probably Katara's weight on his arm, and trying not to think about the fact that Sokka would kill him if he saw them like this.

Toph's revenge had begun.

* * *

**Enjoy! Review!**


	6. Violet is for Passion: ds pt V

**another update? you must be lucky.

* * *

**

**Violet is for Passion**

The moment the earthen gloves snapped onto her hands, Katara dropped her flirtatious like a stone at the bottom of the ocean. Toph's hideous plan revealed itself to her (she, of course, didn't have much idea of what had happened between Zuko and Toph) - Toph had _used_ Katara to get to Zuko!

The plan for revenge had been successful in humiliating Zuko, and also herself, as she now realized. Rage boiled up within her and threatened to spill over in a furious display of bending. Fortunately, perhaps, for Toph, Katara's arms were encased in the heavy gloves.

Before she could think, the gloves moved to the ground, her feet soon following. Katara soon found herself with both arms and legs molded into the ground in a crouching position similar to that of a wild rabbit-puppy. What made it even worse was that Zuko was equally helpless under her. He was not held in place by any rock, she soon realized, only by herself. The irony made her flinch.

Zuko was red as his clothes. "TOPH!" they yelled in unison, glancing at each other in surprise at their agreement. There was no response. Her giggles could be heard fading in the distance.

Katara looked down at him and tried to pull herself up from where her head was resting on his shoulder. She succeeded in raising herself to a crouch, but soon dropped the position due to the pain in her muscles, collapsing back on Zuko and ignoring his 'oof'.

"I bet you planned this," she said. Somehow the biting tone after so long tasted bitter on her tongue, but she ignored that. His expression changed to relief. "You're back!" he exclaimed. "I was beginning to worry that Azula had hurt you or that something had happened to change your behavior!"

He cheerfully said entirely the wrong thing, but Katara couldn't find it in herself to be angry at the smiling boy under her. Because, really, when had she last seen Zuko smile? She decided to let him off for once due to the fact that he had shown concern for her and didn't appear to be involved in Toph's nefarious plot.

"I guess it's kind of my fault," he continued. All her ideas of forgiveness evaporated. "WHAT?" Zuko swore he could feel a little dust from the ceiling on his face, shaken down by the vibrations of her voice. Katara had relaxed back onto him, her waist level with his stomach. He could see her face on his right shoulder from the corner of his eye, and if he bent his head down he could see her face. Somehow from this angle she appeared much younger.

He shook himself out of his meditations as he realized she was yelling into his ear. Anxious to prevent damaging his hearing, he continued. "I walked in on Toph and Aang kissing and was a little...startled. I think she wants revenge."

He actually felt her relax beneath him. "No, it's me too." The pieces were falling into place for her now. "Toph came up with this...plan to help me take revenge on you. She said if I tried to..."

Although he did not want to know the end of the sentence, he prompted her. She turned the same red that he had been a few minutes ago before allowing himself to relax and realizing there was no way that she could attack him. "Sish you."

"Eh?"

"_Seduce_ you, okay? I'm _sorry!_" She couldn't explain her apology. He didn't seem too shattered as he actually laughed as she buried her face in his shoulder. It was somewhat instinctive for her, her embarrassment drove her, she told herself. It wasn't that his shoulder was comforting. The strange, light feeling in her stomach was because she hadn't eaten.

"Lift yourself again." The order slipped off his tongue. She obliged unthinkingly, but suddenly missed the feeling of him under her as he twisted his body into ridiculous shapes (perhaps that pink circus girl had taught him something) and managed to move out from under her. Losing her balance, she threatened to crash down against the angle of her gloves. She prepared herself for severe pain, a few broken bones and clenched her eyes shut tightly.

But then there was a pair of arms around her waist, and she was being held up. _Zuko!_ Some coaching later, Katara managed to twist and turn and move herself enough so that Zuko could lift her out of the gloves.

As he put her down the right side up, he smiled - _again - _and murmured something about going. The old mask in front of her covered his face once more, and he turned around. Suddenly, she felt empty.

"Wait..." she said, and he turned sharply. A smile glimmered on the corner of her lips. "We still have to take revenge on Toph!"

A smile answered her own.

* * *

**A little more serious and less crack-ish. The passion in the title might have got your hopes up, but this story is strictly PG...for now! :) The passion was their anger, and desire for revenge, and their attraction to each other (it's not quite feelings for each other yet!).**


End file.
